


We Have To Be Quiet- Gabrily

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Brand new parents, Gabriel and Cecily, haven't been able to have alone time in a while.
Relationships: Anna Lightwood & Gabriel Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Anna Lightwood, Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Kudos: 35





	We Have To Be Quiet- Gabrily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Cecily stood over Anna’s crib, gazing at her daughter. Little Anna was only two months old, and Cecily knew that it was completely normal for babies to cry, but Cecily was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. Cecily had been awake all night because of Anna’s crying. But she wouldn’t trade any of it for anything. She loved being a mother. To her, it was a gift from the Angel.

Gabriel was also very helpful. He would often beat Cecily to Anna’s room when she was crying. There had been many nights where Gabriel had insisted that Cecily stayed in bed.

“Let me go,” he had said as he dropped a kiss to Cecily’s forehead. “You went through pains I will never experience bringing her into this world. Let me do my part now.”

Tonight, though, Gabriel wasn’t home. He had gone on a late patrol with Will to investigate suspicious activity down in Whitechapel. Cecily didn’t mind it. Now that she had gotten Anna back to sleep, she had some time to think. Cecily was thinking about how thankful she was for her little family. She gazed down at Anna, her expression full of adoration and love. Cecily felt her lips curl into a soft smile as she watched her daughter sleep peacefully in her crib. I am so lucky, she thought.

The door opened quietly, breaking Cecily away from her thoughts. It was Gabriel, dressed in gear. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was wind blown. He still had his weapons belt on, and Cecily could see the hilt of daggers twinkling in the witchlight. “I was just coming to check on Anna,” he whispered. “I thought you would be in bed.”

Cecily waved her hand over their daughter. “She was crying,” Cecily said in a soft voice. “She’s been rather fussy all night.”

Gabriel chuckled and walked over to Cecily. He gently pulled her into an embrace. “She must have known that her father wasn’t home tonight. I never have a problem with putting her to sleep.” His tone was playful. The two of them were very competitive with each other, even as parents.

Cecily leaned into his embrace, placing her head on his chest. She could feel the length of his body pressed against her. His scent of night London air invaded her nose, and she was overwhelmed with a burning desire. Cecily suddenly struggled to remember how long it had been since the two of them had been intimate.

Before Anna was born, their sex life had been great, adventurous even. They had not been able to keep their hands off each other. Once Cecily had gotten pregnant, her morning sickness had gotten in the way of their intimate moments, but they still had managed it a few times. But, Cecily was now realizing it had been weeks since they had been together. They had tried, but it was almost like Anna knew what was happening and was timing her crying perfectly.

But right now, Anna was sleeping.

Cecily looked up at her husband, a smirk playing at her lips. “Well if you’re so good at it, stop leaving me at night,” she purred, running her hands along his chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat beneath her fingertips.

Gabriel brushed his thumbs along her high cheekbones, tilting her face up to his. He brought his face down so their lips were touching. He whispered against her mouth, “Believe me, my love, I would rather be in bed with you all night than hunting demons with your brother.” He kissed her then, parting her lips with his mouth. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, loving the taste of her.

Cecily moaned softly, wrapping herself around him. She broke away from this kiss. “Anna is sleeping,” she said, almost breathlessly. “I have missed you, Gabriel. All of you. Take me to bed.” Gabriel lifted her small body up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing his neck.

Quietly, he carried her out of Anna’s room and into the hallway. The couple’s room was directly across from Anna’s. He fumbled with the doorknob for a few moments before finally turning it. Once they were inside the room, Gabriel carried Cecily over to their large bed and laid her down gently, but he didn’t lay on top of her, which is what Cecily wanted. Instead, he stood at the end of the bed, staring at Cecily.

Cecily sat up. “What are you doing?” she demanded. “Come here.” She reached her arms out to him, but he only took her hands and placed them on his weapons belt.

“I’m in full gear,” he said. “This would be a lot faster if you helped me.”

Cecily happily obliged. She quickly undid the fastenings that held his belt on. She heard the weapons clang together as it fell to the floor. She continued her task, helping him with the buttons that held his shirt closed. After a few moments, Gabriel was standing completely naked in front of her.

He looked her up and down and frowned. “This isn’t fair. I’m completely naked but you’re still fully dressed.”

Cecily chuckled and raised her hands to the tie that held her dressing gown closed. “I can fix that.” She pulled on the tie and felt the dressing gown fall from her shoulders. She was only in her nightgown now, which she quickly pulled up and off her body. “There we are. Much better.”

Gabriel gently pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Cecily felt his lean body pressing against her, and the feeling was glorious. Slowly, Gabriel made his way down her body, making a trail of kisses as he went. He stopped long enough at each of her breasts to take a nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his tongue. This pulled satisfied moans and gasps from Cecily.

“I love how loud you are for me, but we have to be quiet,” Gabriel murmured. “Anna is right across the hall. I love her, but I’ll be damned if she hears us and starts crying. I need you tonight.”

Cecily nodded, biting her lips to help silence the sounds she made. She arched her back off the bed as Gabriel continued on down her body to the spot between her legs. His licked and kissed her until he felt her thighs tremble around his head.

He kissed his way back up her body, more eager this time. He kissed her, and Cecily could taste herself on his lips. Gabriel positioned himself between her legs. Cecily reached down and guided him inside of her, moaning at the feeling of it.

They moved together, the sound of their bodies making love echoing softly throughout their bedroom. It was rough and passionate, then soft and gentle. They were making up for lost time, loving the feeling of being in each other’s embrace once again.

When they were done, Gabriel and Cecily were wrapped up in the blankets, kissing each other softly. Suddenly, crying could be heard coming from across the hallway. Gabriel laughed softly. “At least she waited until we were done this time.” He got up from the bed, looking for his robe. When he saw Cecily moving to follow, he quickly added, “No, sweetheart. Stay in bed. You’ve been up with her all night.”

Cecily was exhausted. Between being woken up constantly by Anna’s crying and then making love with Gabriel, she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. “Are you sure?” she said. “You’ve been on patrol all night.”

Gabriel walked over to her side of the bed and gave her a kiss. “Go to sleep. You can get up with the next baby.” With a quick smile at her, he stood and walked out of the room.

Cecily laid her head down, suddenly overcome with sleep. Next one? she thought to herself, but sleep grabbed at her and pulled her into the darkness.


End file.
